


Symbiotically Stressed

by vevlvn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, it's venom, so i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vevlvn/pseuds/vevlvn
Summary: venom causes more stress than eddie thought and now he needs to relax





	Symbiotically Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> ew

Eddie feels uptight, especially with Venom breathing down his neck at everything he does. It’s been a month since everything that happened with Riot and by now Eddie and Venom have created a little system for the food that Venom needs, but you can’t find bad guys everywhere these days. “Isn’t that a good thing?” Eddie shouts at thin air. **Yes, but it’ll get harder and harder to cooperate when I’m hungry.** “Okay I get that but just give me a day or so to find another one, alright?” **Alright.** Eddie sighs and finishes up the dishes. **You should clean off the soap, what if our food will start tasting soapy?** “Okay, that’s it! I’m done with you for the next couple of hours, okay? Go roam in my mind somewhere that doesn’t concern me right now and come back when I ask you to.” Eddie commands Venom, expecting a sassy reaction, but he doesn’t hear Venom again so he supposes he fucked off somewhere to his teenage memories. Venom loves bringing those up the most. Eddie looks around his apartment. There’s not much to do right now. He could do yoga? But last time he tried that his life went a completely different course than he intended.

His gaze lands on his laptop on his bed, doubts for a second but starts it up anyways. He hadn’t dared to try this out ever since Venom came around, but since Venom is sort of gone now this was the time it seemed like the perfect opportunity. He types in the website and is greeted with images of tit, cock and pussy everywhere. Eddie doesn’t see anything he likes so he goes down to categories, scrolling through every category he clicks on a couple. ‘Big tiddy goth gets down on black cock’ has something and at least gets Eddie to take out his own cock but after a couple of strokes, he isn’t really getting anywhere. By now he only has made himself comfortable on his bed, laptop on his nightstand and some tissues laid next to him. ‘SoundCloud rapper teaches little school girls a lesson’ is the next one but the spanking they do isn’t really his thing. He’s craving more, he’s hungry. **Hungry.**

“What the fuck!” Eddie gasps, immediately stopping with tugging on himself. “Venom go away!” **But you’re hungry.** “I just ate,” **Not what I meant, look.** Venom takes over the hand Eddie isn’t touching himself with and scrolls down to a category Eddie never dares to try: tentacle porn. “Venom that’s not really my thi-” he sputters, but the high pitched voices of anime girls ring in his ear and he’s intrigued. Not from the girls especially, but by the weird aliens penetrating them. There’s one in particular, a green beast, all slimy and scary who had four tentacles penetrating the animated girl in three different places, using the fourth to choke and lift her up. Without even realising it Eddie begins stroking himself again, finally feeling some growth and completely forgetting Venom is there, observing what Eddie’s doing and watching. The animated tentacles move inside the girl’s body making her scream and Eddie starts pumping himself faster, obsessed with the way her body moved involuntarily. **Eddie.** Eddie jumps from Venom’s voice. **I’m hungry too.** Eddie’s eyes widened and let go of himself. “Hungry for what?” **Hungry for.. This.** Venom grows out of Eddie’s right hand into black slimy tentacle-like limbs.

 **Let me help you, Eddie.** “N-no! Venom I don’t think that w-would be a good idea,” Eddie tries to fight off his own arm, completely flustered at the thought. **We both want this, let me help you, I can do what you saw on the screen, everything and more.** Eddie gasps when another tentacle strokes his neck from behind, growing out of his back. He gets up and tries to whack it away when the arm tentacles see an opportunity and quickly move towards Eddie’s penis. Hovering over it they wait for a second but Eddie doesn’t take action. As soon as they touch cold shivers pass his spine but he reaches for them to try and peel them off, failing miserably because his hands are shaking. **Don’t. Fight.** Eddie gulps and nods, his palms sweating and sits back down on the edge of his bed. The tentacles move slowly at first, grazing the sensitive skin. The one on his back snakes his way around Eddie’s neck to his forehead and pushes him back on the bed so he’s lying still. The sensation of something other than a person, something inhuman, on Eddie’s skin felt surreal. Slowly but surely Eddie is able to relax into it and Venom takes advantage of it by completely engulfing Eddie’s lower half in the black matter. Venom gets the reaction he hopes for, a long shudder through Eddie’s spine. “Venom, I- ah!” he gasps, looking down at what was happening. From the surface, he can’t see much, but it feels like a dozen little hands on his penis creating a slight bit of suction from their movement.

 **You want to see more, don’t you?** Eddie doesn’t even have to answer, Venom already knows and grows out his head from Eddie’s neck, just to show his face for a while. _“Give in, Eddie. Take off your clothes”_ he growls and sticks out his long tongue to lick Eddie’s face. With awful slimy sounds, the black matter moves back into his body. Eddie feels the clock ticking and quickly rids himself of all clothes, throwing his socks to the other side of the apartment. As soon as he's naked Venom’s head comes back out from his neck and It moves down his body towards Eddie’s cock, and as hard and warm as it was, Venom still isn’t satisfied with it. Eddie expects Venom to just suck him off but instead, his tongue slips… lower. Eddie’s eyes widen and clasps his hand around his mouth to keep himself from waking the neighbours as he feels Venom’s tongue slip into his asshole.

The creepy awareness of something alien licking your ass immediately gives Eddie flashbacks to alien probing controversy, but his thoughts vanish when black tentacles rise from his body once more, this time forcing Eddie to move into the doggy style position, while the wet tongue still stirs inside of him. He bucks back when he feels a sudden tickle. “What was that?” **Your prostate.** Eddie heaves but tries to relax again, “d-do continue,” and the tickle continues. Never in his life, he expected an alien lifeform to violate him like this, but he lavished at the realisation that this is the reality. He feels tugs on his cock, the same suction from before. Eddie whimpers and turns red, hearing Venom chuckle slightly. “I-is there no way I can p-please you too?” Eddie asks. **Hmm. Try this.** Promptly, a slimy black cock shaped tentacle rises in front of Eddie’s mouth and forces itself into him, almost choking him. **Ahh.** Venom quickly switches from the prostate to Eddie’s penis, fabricating another limb to properly penetrate Eddie from behind. He wraps his tongue around Eddie and starts pumping him off, all the while penetrating Eddie in both his mouth and ass.

Eddie rocks back and forth on the bed from all the internal and external movement and you can hear the bed squeaking louder and louder, quicker and quicker when Venom feels Eddie swell up the most and white liquid spouts out onto Venom’s tongue. _“Ooh, you taste good. If I didn’t like you so much I would’ve eaten you whole by now,”_ he takes himself out of Eddie’s ass and mouth, leaving Eddie to collapse on the bed, sweat on his forehead. “That was insane,” he says. **Is that good?** Eddie nods, staring at the ceiling. “Yeah! Surprisingly good, but I have to ask, how do you get off?” For a moment he gets insecure. Venom is taking long to answer and he's scared he might lose what he was just gifted.. extraterrestial pleasure. But the insecurity fades away as soon as he hears Venom's deep voice again.

**I actually do not know, pleasure was not something we paid attention to back on my home planet.**

“Well, all the more reason to try this again, to find out,” Eddie sighs and closes his eyes, falling asleep with a satisfied grin on his face.


End file.
